extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Bythesea (Earth-1)
“The only thing wrong with immortality is that it seems to go on forever.” Richard Amadeus Bythesea jr, more commonly known as Rick, is an NPC in The Extras ''campaign. He was introduced in ''Episode 1 and was a main character throughout Season 1, though he has been a supporting character throughout Season 2. Rick is a good natured, sarcastic nerd. He is optimistic and friendly, and he has a lot of courage despite his lack of powers. He is a founding member of The Extras and the ex-boyfriend of Margot Audley. Personality Rick is a friendly and somewhat awkward young man with a sarcastic sense of humor. He tends to be shy around new people, but once he warms up to them he has a tendency to quip and banter; the more comfortable he is with someone, the more they see of his sarcastic, playful side. He enjoys being with his friends but dislikes being in large groups and finds being in front of people in any capacity--whether speaking in class or on a stage--and he has a lot of anxiety in such situations. He does best in situations where he can quip, one on one with his close friends or family. Rick comes from a close, upper/middle-class family native to Northampton. They are a conservative family but they have little problem with those of differing opinions. Rick is close to his family and is a natural writer like his father, although he feels as if he's living in the shadow of his older brother Luke. Regardless of this, Rick has a happy and comfortable home life and shares deep affection with his family. As previously mentioned, Rick is a natural writer, specializing in novel prose and short stories. He has mentioned writing plays and songs, though. He doesn't talk about his work very often and most people outside of his closest friends knows that he is a writer. He is currently writing a novel of unknown genre or subject matter, a process he describes as "going well". He is also a member of the band "Those Two Guys", an two-part indie band that plays strange, lo-fi music. He is does not consider himself a musician, regardless of the fact that he plays several instruments thanks to his brother and his mother's urging to take multiple lessons (not to mention the influence of his school). He is also a massive fan of "nerd culture", including television shows like LOST, Young Justice and Doctor Who, as well as comics. He also loves "retro" cartoons and video games. He does not own any current-gen systems, but does own a Super Nintendo and a Sega Genesis. Rick is a good-natured guy with a healthy sense of humor. He loves making his friends laugh or smile, and he is often quipping around with them. His sarcastic sense of humor seems to be an integral part of his nature as he seems to sometimes have trouble turning it off. Even in stressful or dangerous situations, Rick has a tendency to let his mouth run. He also is sometimes unable to see when his comments or banter negatively affect his friends, and although he never intends his comments to be hurtful or cruel, he often doesn't see how much his words can sting (especially with Ezra and Margot). He is usually not mean-spirited about his sarcasm or witty insights, however and if he sees somebody is upset or visibly hurt by his comments or humor, he stops and tries to make them feel better. He hates hurting people's feelings (unless, of course, he feels they deserved it). He has shown to be a fiercely loyal friend. After Margot approached him about her super powers, Rick proved to be an able, brave and trustworthy friend and ally. He is quick to jump to Margot's defense, such as when he threw himself against Mrs. Tessmacher in Episode 2, and even going so far as to punch Shawn in the face when he made her cry in Episode 4. He has proven to be loyal to Margot and a good listener, and he has shown a deep desire to make her happy. He has a knack of making her smile when she's upset, and he seems to know what to say to make her feel better. He hates the way Margot talks about herself and tries his best to get her to see herself the way he sees her. Rick has a low sense of self-worth, often putting himself down, and his sense of humor often has a degree of self-depreciation. Much of this stems from his brother, who was very popular, handsome and a talented musician. While Rick loves his brother, and the two were close while Luke lived at home, Rick feels that he can never measure up to Luke's impossibly high standard. So, he doesn't try, choosing instead to hide behind a quick wit and infectious smile. He can also be extremely petty and very cruel when he feels threatened or hurt. He can often say terrible things when he is upset in an effort to make others feel as terrible as he does. This was shown when, after blowing him off to hang out with Caleb in Episode 4, ''Rick became borderline hostile and after Margot used her powers on him later that episode, Rick left her an angry, hurtful tirade of a voicemail. While he is always deeply remorseful over such outbursts (which itself lends to his low sense of self-esteem) he has trouble controlling or composing himself when he is angry. His darker side really began to show in Season 2, when Margot chose to be with '''Joe' instead of him. Rick became deeply hurt and angry, and began actively ignoring Margot. His pain has made him bitter and depressed, and more than a little mean and hostile to his friends. He has been largely inactive as an Extra and has seriously spoken about giving up the adventuring life. While he does not seem to possess any super powers, Rick is still considered a founding member of the Extras. He seems comfortable with the super-powered set, although he has admitted that the whole thing can be overwhelming at times. Regardless, he's taking it all in stride and doing his best to help his friends not only come to terms with their new abilities but also to help them protect people in any way he can. He may not have super powers, but Rick does have a car, a can-do attitude and the ability to quip with the best of them. History Rick was born the younger son to Richard and Lauren Bythesea in Northampton, Washington. Rick had a quiet, happy childhood devoid of much major drama or tragedy. He has been attending Olympus Academy since the second grade. He met Ezra Peets in the fourth grade and the two have been best friends ever since. During their childhood, he and Ezra would often camp outside in their back yards. Growing up, Rick was close to his older brother Luke. However, Luke is considerably older than him and since Luke moved away to go to college when Rick was eleven, they haven't spoken much. In fact, today, they are somewhat estranged. Notable Accomplishment *Fought against Mrs. Tessmacher (Team; S01E02) *Founded the band Those Two Guys with Kyle Merchant (Triangle; S01E03) *Played part of Marcellus Washburn in the play The Music Man in 2013-2014 school year. *Fought in the Battle of the Leung's Party (Party; S01E05) *Fought in the Battle of the Mystic Grill (Wild; S01E08) *Rescued Margot from Caleb's Bunker (Memory; S01E09) *Discovered extrahuman power (Memory; ''S01E09) *Fought in the Battle of the Thunderbolts (''Brother, part 1; S01E12) *Joined the Sullivan Carnvial as a spy (Carnival; S01E06) Notable Victories *Gloria Tessmacher Assist (Team; S01E02) *Electric Man (Shocking; S01E06) *Magnetic Man (Brother, part 1; ''S01E12) Relationships with Others Rick does not have many friends and is not what you would consider "popular". He isn't charismatic, despite his ability to connect with others through writing or humor. Margot Audley was once Rick's closest friend and the love of his life. Since the minute they met, Rick was enamored with her and their friendship quickly solidified and after some rough patches, blossomed into love. She was his entire world: brilliant, funny, adorable, sweet, genuine, caring, beautiful and absolutely perfect. Being with her was the happiest he'd ever been in his life and when he lost her--seemingly out of the blue--it destroyed him. Losing Margot is the worst thing to happen to him, and it has largely made Rick mean, jaded, cynical and bitter. It has shattered his perception of love and soulmates, and while he desperately wants to keep her in his life, he finds that being around her far too painful. He sees his life as falling apart and for the moment, he is content to travel with '''The Carnival' and try to work his life out. Ezra Peets is Rick's other best friend, and has been since childhood. The two are basically inseparable and they know each other incredibly well. Rick often has fun poking fun at Ezra due to the latter's desperate need for attention and for Ezra's use of street-slang. Rick is often embarrassed by the way Ezra acts or the crude things he says, and he often finds himself apologizing to others for his actions. Despite this, Rick is still very defensive of Ezra and the two still hang out all the time. As Rick put it, Ezra is his oldest friend and his childhood friend, which means he "puts up with his dick jokes, hang out and knows far more about each other than two heterosexual men ever should". Since the break up with Margot, Ezra has re-solidified himself as Rick's right-hand-man and Rick joined with Carnival in part just to make sure Ezra was okay. Caleb Blackburn was another fellow student at Olympus Academy and Rick's self-appointed nemesis. Rick greatly dislikes Caleb (who returns the sentiment) and this is not only due to Margot. The two were lab partners in the 2012 Science Fair, which they lost. Caleb exploded at Rick, blaming him for sabotaging their project (which Rick had not even been allowed to help on). Since then, their relationship was strained, but it was pushed past the tipping point once the two became rivals for Margot's affections. At a showing of Cats to which they both accompanied Margot, Caleb told Rick that he intended to become Margot's boyfriend, to which Rick responded by calling Caleb "Doctor Douchebag" and saying that he was unaware that Margot had a "thing for whiney baby mannequins". After that, the two have harbored a deep loathing for the other, and it pained Rick to see Caleb dating Margot. As the relationship wore on, Rick was open and blatant in his dislike of Caleb, who he sees as little more than an arrogant slug. Now that Caleb has gone full villain and disappeared, Rick is worried about the road that lies ahead, but he is determined to keep Margot safe and he's willing to do whatever it takes to stop Caleb should he reappear. Joe Fordman is....a complicated situation. Originally the older, hooded vigilante known as "Justicar" who occasionally helped them from the shadows. Rick didn't have a beef with that guy. But then things took a turn for the weird when they discovered that Justicar was really a time-traveler and Margot's husband from the future. Margot left Rick not too long after that, and while Rick has nothing personal against either Joe ("I'm sure he's a cool dude") he hates the idea of Joe and wishes that the vigilante had never stumbled through time to find Margot. Miriam Leung has been a friend of he and Ezra's for several years. They hang out together often at school, though rarely outside of it. Rick likes Miriam okay but only as a friend. When Margot brought up that she thought Rick and Miriam would make a good couple, Rick quickly dismissed the idea and claimed that he has never seen Miriam "like that". As a newer member of the Extras, Rick is glad to see his old friend a part of the group but the two's friendship has not been the same since Rick and Margot broke up, as Miriam has (at least unconsciously) taken Margot's side. Avery Jarrett is another Extrahuman and honestly, Rick likes the guy. Super strong and friendly to Margot and the others, Rick respects Avery's strength and lone-wolf attitude. Rick was happy when Avery officially joined the group, and he genuinely enjoys his company. He finds a lot of common ground with Avery, who is also a nerd (albeit closeted) and the two maintained a relatively good friendship until his departure with the Carnival. As Avery is a bit more in the loop than some of the others, Avery chose Margot's side in the break-up and the two's relationship has become rocky. Morty Cassidy is popular with most of the students at school, and this includes Rick. The two have always been okay with the other--as Morty invited Rick to the fateful party that granted the high schoolers their powers--but it has only been since Morty joined the Extras that they have become friends. Rick likes Morty and thinks he is a funny guy. Morty is one of the few people Rick trusts outside of Ezra and Avery. Matt Keenan was the worst person in Rick's world for years. Growing up, being some of the only "Lifers" at Olympus Academy, and in the same grade to boot, Matt constantly picked on Rick, calling him names, stealing his lunch and playing horrible pranks on him. As they neared graduation, Rick decided he no longer cared what Matt thought of him and started being a dick right back. Rick was disappointed to discover that Matt has powers as well (not to mention a cooler one than Rick) but Rick put up with Matt's presence on the team largely because of Margot. However, since their departure from the team, having both joined The Carnival, Rick finds Matt isn't such a bad guy and the two have slowly started to build something resembling a friendship. Powers and Abilities Rick is an extrahuman, which means he possess a superhuman power, in addition to some mundane training. *'Courage:' Rick is very brave and has thrown himself into superhuman-level fights, despite possessing no known extrahuman powers. *'Creative:' Rick is very creative and has been mentioned to practice both music and writing in several formats. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Rick has received training in the Royal British Marines style of martial arts. He was never very good at it, but it has educated him in the ways of fighting and he has become rather adept at repositioning opponents. *'Immortal:' Rick is immortal, which means that no matter how he dies, he will always resurrect and heal, good as new. There does not seem to be a limit as to how extensive the body damage can be, nor as to how many times he can die. This also seems to slow his aging process, as his future self (from 2026) seemed to only be in his early 20's. Paraphernelia Rick implements several important tools in his superheroing persona of Immortal Man. Equipment Rick possess specialized gear that grants him numerous advantages in combat. *'FistCuffs: '''These futuristic-looking gauntlets fit over Rick's forearm, stopping midway between the wrist and the elbow. These gauntlets are attuned with his DNA, meaning that only he can use them. **'Computer Interface: The gauntlets include a miniature, holographic computer that is capable of interfacing with computers and connecting to the internet wirelessly through Wi-Fi. The screen is a glowing, green holographic touch-screen interface, allowing quick and easy use. This function also comes with a USB cable and a 50 Terrabyte hard drive. **'Energy Blast: '''The gauntlets are fitted with a particle scrambler that quickly charges the particles in the air, gathers them into an intense, concentrated form and discharges that energy at a target. This energy is green in color and has "Stun" and "Kill" settings. **'Enhanced Strength: 'The gauntlets enhance Rick's natural strength, giving him upper-body strength equivilent to a professional athlete. **'Force Shield: 'The left gauntet is fitted with a force shield generator. When activated, it generates a hard-light shield about three feet long and one and a half-feet wide. This small shield is usually good enough to protect Rick from most forms of attack. **'Radio: This function allows Rick to not only communicate with other team members through way of radio, but also allows him to listen into radio signals and acts as a police scanner. **'Scanner:' This function is used to determine the chemical properties of whatever is scanned by the gauntlet's nano-tech cameras. *'Go-Goggles:' These futuristic goggles are fitted over Rick's face. They seem to be linked to the gauntlets and only work if the gauntlets are activated. Thus, only Rick can use them. **'HUD System:' The goggles give Rick data directly on the lenses (only he can see it) that indicates his gear's charge, shield efficiency and his overall health. It also comes equipped with a targeting system. **'Night Vision Filter:' The goggles have a night vision filter that allows him to see in the dark like night-vision goggles. **'Spectral Vision Filter:' The goggles have a spectral filter that allows him to view wireless signals, enhance his low-light vision and allow him to see through thin sheets of fabric. **'X-Ray Vision Filter: '''The goggles have an X-Ray Vision filter that allows him to view the world as if through a literal x-ray machine. Weaknesses Rick also has several weaknesses that could ruin his day. *'Anxiety:' Rick has a hard time being in large groups or in front of an audience. He is slowly overcoming this, however, largely thanks to Margot. *'Axiomite:' This extremely rare mineral, as revealed by the Justicar, can remove any extrahuman of their powers temporarily. If exposed to Axiomite, Rick would lose all access to his powers for 24 hours, and continued exposure could leave him nauseated and fatigued. It is believed this might be the only way to permanently kill Rick, though it has not been tested. *'Temper:' Rick has something of a temper and can be quite cruel to those who threaten or upset him. Notes *Rick's Play-by actor is Michael Cera. *Rick's name (Richard) means "Brave Ruler". *Rick's last name (Bythesea) is pronounced "BITHER-see". It is an archaic English surname. Trivia *Rick has died 33 times, 5 times of which have been onscreen. *Locker numbers was 411 (11th Grade) and 608 (12th grade). *Favorite color is yellow. *Favorite superhero is Margot. Second favorite is (obviously) Batman. *Favorite book is ''Ready Player One by Ernest Cline. *Favorite movie is a tie between Rushmore and Wet, Hot American Summer. *Favorite bands are Weezer, David Bowie / Ziggy Stardust, Beulah, Of Montreal, The Decemberists, Ben Kweller, The Unicorns, The Rentals and Built to Spill. His favorite album of all time is Weezer's Pinkerton. Category:Extrahuman Category:The Extras Category:Extras Category:Extras Season 1 Category:Extras Season 2 Category:Extras Season 3 Category:Immortality Category:Male Characters Category:Native of Earth-1 Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Olympus Academy Students Category:Neutral Good Characters